Rosas y azucenas
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. El caballero más bello y mortífero de toda la orden dorada llegó a amar de verdad una vez a la edad de quince años. Ese momento en que se sentía poderoso e invencible sin prestar atención que las espinas de la rosa podían llegar a lastimar una delicada flor como la azucena. NO YAOI. AfroditaxOC


**Es que simplemente amo a Afrodita pero siempre lo hago sufrir, hahaha ;c**

 **Bueno, les explicaré: esto es como una "precuela" (si es que se le puede decir xD) de mi anterior fic "Alcohol", ya vieron que al final del último capítulo Afrodita le confiesa a Mu que ya estuvo enamorado una vez y se dio a entender (creo xD) que las cosas no salieron muy bien. Bueno, cuando escribí eso me llegó otro ataque de inspiración y escribí esta otra cosa (8, está basado cuando Saga se hizo el super mega papi master patriarca, sólo que enfocado en Afro xD. Se podría decir que explica como fue el romance anterior del bello y sensual pez.**

 **Espero que les guste, lo hice con todo mi extraño cariño (8**

 **Nota: Contiene OC.**

 **Otra Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Rosas y Azucenas**

A su corta edad, ya poseía su armadura característica de su constelación: Piscis.

Era apenas un infante de nueve años con una carita muy bella, cabellos celestes aun cortos que hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo color y su perfecta piel blanca siendo adornada por un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Afrodita, era su nombre.

Se encontraba en su templo que ahora tenía que proteger más adelante, estaba sentado en el suelo acariciando aquella caja de oro que contenía la elegante armadura de Piscis. Recorría con la yema de los dedos cada relieve de los símbolos tallados de su signo como si fuera un invidente memorizando lo que tocaba.

-Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tu armadura- habló una firme pero a la vez suave voz haciendo que Afrodita se encontrara con unos ojos azul verde.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de comenzar a usarla en combates Aioros- confesó felizmente el infante sin dejar de acariciar la caja metálica.

-Para eso serás enviado a entrenar- informó Aioros.

-¿Entrenar? ¿A dónde?- abrió los ojos de par en par sin disimular sorpresa.

-Varios de tus compañeros serán enviados a diferentes lugares de entrenamiento y tus iras a Groenlandia- dijo Sagitario.

-Pero eso está muy lejos- añadió Piscis sin salir de su asombro.

-Ese lugar lo asignó el Patriarca para que te hagas fuerte- se puso a la altura de Afrodita- tienes que ser el más fuerte de todos ya que aparte de cuidar tu casa, tienes que proteger la entrada a los aposentos del Patriarca y de la futura diosa Athena. Sé que será una pesada carga para ti- comenzó a explicar mirando la perfecta pero levemente preocupada carita del niño- pero confío en que lo lograrás.

-¿Cuándo me iría, Aioros?

-Mañana temprano.

-¿Crees que pueda ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta? Es que no sé cuándo volvería- aquellos ojitos celestes brillaban esperanzados.

-De acuerdo Afrodita, le avisaré al Patriarca para que me conceda el permiso- dijo levantándose para luego salir del templo de Piscis.

Después de una hora, ya estaban bajando al pueblo. El caballero de Sagitario disfrutaba ver como ese inocente daba brincos mientras caminaban, riendo y preguntado por todo lo que le daba curiosidad. Lo dejaba ser, puesto que ese sería el último día en que podría comportarse como cualquier niño de su edad, de hecho, sería el último día en que podría comportarse como un ser humano normal.

El futuro caballero de Piscis iba tan emocionado caminando y girando que accidentalmente golpeó con su hombro a una niña.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo alarmado el de cabellos celestes- ¿No te lastimé?

-No te preocu…- la niña, que poseía la misma edad de Afrodita, no pudo terminar de hablar. Se quedó anonadada de la belleza de ese niño.

-¿Estás bien?- indagó curioso Afrodita al percatarse que la niña estaba como estatua.

-Eres muy bonito…- soltó en entre suspiros- digo… yo…- se cubrió rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-Tú también eres muy bonita- confesó mirándola embelesado. Se sintió perdido mirando esos ojos marrones chocolate, su piel tersa besada por el sol y sus cabellos cortos azabache.

Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran hipnotizado. Él, perdido en su mirada café y ella en sus orbes celestes, hasta que la pequeña niña rompió el silencio.

-Disculpa… yo…- bajó su cara sonrojada al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos en señal que estaba nerviosa- me llamo Azucena…- dijo con timidez.

-Yo me llamo Afrodita.

La niña levantó su rostro sorprendida al escuchar su nombre. Pensaba que ese era un nombre de mujer, pero lo pensó un poco y llegó a una conclusión que quizás su madre así lo nombró para hacerle honor a su belleza. En eso, una voz femenina se escuchó repitiendo el nombre de la de cabellos azabache.

-Mi mamá me está hablando Afrodita- dijo con un poco de pena- tengo que ir… ¿volveré a verte?

-Quizás algún día… Azucena…- su nombre lo pronunció delicadamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar como ella se alejaba corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba su madre. Sus ojitos celestes brillaban y un sutil suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Sigamos caminando Afrodita- habló Aioros situándose a un lado del pequeño y así reanudando su paseo.

El caballero había observado la tierna escena de lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. No puedo evitar en pensar, que si en algún futuro se volvieran a encontrar, sería muy complicado el que estuvieran juntos más sabiendo del estado en que el futuro caballero de Piscis estaba comenzando a desarrollar. No sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

-¡Qué asco Afrodita!- reprochaba el infante de la cuarta casa- ¡¿le gustaste a esa niña?!

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- se defendió el de cabellos azules con sus mejillas como tomate- ¿Y por qué te expresas así?- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué no has escuchado a los adultos pelearse por ese tipo de cosas? ¡Las niñas siempre causan un caos!- el pequeño cangrejo movía exageradamente las manos algo frustrado por la vivencia que le había contado su amigo.- ¡Por eso jamás me fijaré en las niñas!- se cruzó de brazos muy convencido, según él, que nunca se enamoraría. Cualquiera que viera esa escena se reiría por la corta edad del niño.

Afrodita bufó y salió de la casa de Cáncer sin despedirse de su compañero, se sentía algo molesto por no poder ser escuchado como quería y sin poder recibir alguna respuesta concreta de lo que sentía. Su pequeño corazón latía rápidamente y al mirar el firmamento la miraba a ella. Llevó sus pequeñas manos detrás de su nuca y siguió caminando rumbo a su templo pensando que era eso que sentía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una gruesa voz se escuchó al entrar a la doceava casa.

-No lo sé Saga- respondió el infante. No se inmutó por la presencia del santo, sabía bien que regresaba de con el Patriarca.

-Cuéntame que te sucede- habló amablemente el geminiano que no pasaba de los quince años, siendo uno de los de mayor edad de entre sus compañeros junto con Aioros. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás invitando al infante a sentarse con él.

Afrodita se sentó gustoso, colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas, dirigiendo la mirada al piso y liberando un apenas perceptible suspiro.

-Yo…- titubeó- conocí a una niña en Rodorio y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y no logro entender porque me siento así… raro…

Saga sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a quien sería prontamente su compañero de armas.

-Ahorita eres un niño, cuando crezcas lo comprenderás- habló el mayor en tono comprensivo.

-No lo entiendes- emitió un gruñido molesto apuñando sus manitas aun sobre sus rodillas y apretando los párpados- quiero saber una respuesta, fui con Máscara y me salió con puras tonterías. Pensé que tú por ser el mayor lo sabrías, pero…

-Afrodita- interrumpió Saga- hay cosas que aún no podrás comprender a tu edad- explicó pacientemente- pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que eso que sientes, se llama amor.

Amor… una palabra que estaría rondando por la cabeza del sueco por mucho tiempo.

Saga de levantó y se retiró del templo de Piscis dejando al niño con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creer que él pudiera sentir eso, pero le gustaba. Pensaba que todo era felicidad, inocentemente lo pensaba así.

En la mañana del día siguiente, muy temprano, llegó al barco que lo llevaría a Groenlandia para comenzar su duro entrenamiento. Al estar a bordo, apoyó ambos codos al borde de la embarcación y miró por última vez el santuario y aquel pintoresco pueblo. No sabría cuánto tiempo estaría lejos, pero se esforzaría al máximo en terminar rápido el entrenamiento y estar de vuelta.

- _Te prometo que volveré pronto… Azucena…_

6 años después…

Su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño.

Amplia espalda, brazos y piernas fuertes, torso marcado… simplemente parecía un Dios y ese bello aspecto haría creer a todos que lo era. Su cabello celeste ya estaba más largo llegándole un poco más debajo de los hombros y sus ojos… ¡maldición! Poseía unos ojos celestes mucho más hipnóticos que cuando era un niño; reflejaban tantas cosas: fuerza, valor, sensualidad… y muchas cosas más. Demasiado bueno para un joven de quince años.

El barco arribó en el puerto de Rodorio y Afrodita salió del camarote sintiendo la nostálgica brisa de Grecia en su cara y entre sus suaves cabellos meciéndose a capricho del viento. Respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y exhalando haciendo un gesto de estar feliz de regresar. Aún portaba su ropa de entrenamiento. Tomó la caja de pandora en donde estaba guardada su armadura, se la puso en la espalda y comenzó a bajar de la embarcación.

Su cosmos se volvió increíblemente fuerte digno de un caballero dorado, ya podía manejar a la perfección las rosas y su presencia se hacía mortífera para cualquier enemigo. Su sangre ya estaba envenenada.

El regresar al santuario no significaba que ya estaba listo, por el contrario, tenía que seguir entrenando en su jardín envenenado y conectarse con sus amadas rosas carmesí, así ya estaría completamente listo para ser una máquina de matar.

Comenzó a subir por aquellas escaleras que lo llevaban por las casas del Zodiaco, algunos ya habían concluido con sus entrenamientos mucho antes que él y ya ocupaban oficialmente sus templos como era el caso de Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Shaka de Virgo. El resto aun no concluía a excepción de Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario que fueron los primeros caballeros realizados antes de la llegada de los aspirantes.

Al caballero de Piscis le había extrañado que Saga no se encontrara en su templo y mucho menos que su imponente cosmos no se sintiera. Se apresuró a llegar a la novena casa para encontrarse con Aioros y saludarlo, pues, lo apreciaba por haberlo cuidado antes de irse a entrenar, pero tampoco estaba en su templo y al igual que con Saga, su cosmos no se sentía.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó?- habló para sí mismo arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas celestes.

Siguió avanzando bastante extrañado por la ausencia de aquellos caballeros que cuidaron no solamente de él, sino también del resto de la orden dorada. Llegó a Capricornio encontrándose con su guardián.

-¡Volviste!- exclamó el joven de apenas dieciséis años que salió de una de las habitaciones de su templo al sentir el cosmos visitante- y sí que cambiaste mucho ¿a cuantas mujeres pusiste a tu merced?- preguntó Shura con gran interés.

-Algunas- respondió sonriendo de medio lado, aunque sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que muchísimas jóvenes lo buscaban y se sentían atraídas hacia él, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola.- Shura- habló con seriedad captando la atención del mencionado- ¿qué pasó con Aioros y Saga?

El semblante del santo de Capricornio se ensombreció, pero no tenía caso esconderle la verdad ya que tarde o temprano todos tenían que saberlo. Comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido seis meses después que Afrodita partió a su entrenamiento, en como Saga desapareció misteriosamente y después, Aioros acusado de traidor por un "intento" de matar a la recién nacida Athena con quien huyó con ella… y en cómo Shura le arrebató la vida al caballero de Sagitario que solía ser uno de sus mejores amigos. Al contar esa parte, al caballero de la cabra se le quebró la voz y Afrodita tenía un semblante afligido. No le dirigió ni una palabra más y salió en silencio de la décima casa.

Subía uno a uno los peldaños de piedra con su mente hecha un remolino, ¿Qué tantas cosas habían pasado durante esos años que se ausentó?

Al llegar a su templo, dejó caer sus cosas a su suerte y se tumbó pesadamente en un sofá que estaba situado en la gran sala. Pasó ambas manos por su delicado rostro comenzando desde sus orbes que estaban fuertemente cerrados y las fue descendiendo con fuerza. No podía asimilar que Aioros, quien varias veces lo cuidaba, estaba muerto y sobre todo acusado de traidor, y Saga quien desapareció, aquel hombre a quien le contaba sus penas y dudas. Se levantó y fue a darse un buen baño frio para despejar su mente y comenzar a entrenar entre sus rosas.

Pasó un mes y el resto de los aspirantes a caballeros dorados ya ocupaban sus debidos templos y portando con orgullo sus elegantes armaduras.

-¿Nunca te cansas de entrenar?- preguntaba con sorna cierto cangrejo que se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares de mármol de la casa de Piscis junto al jardín de rosas.

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te vas a morir si te acercas a mi jardín?- reclamaba con obvia molestia el sueco deteniendo su entrenamiento, saliendo de sus jardín con sus ropas ligeramente rasgadas por las espinas. Se llevó a Máscara dentro de su templo.

-Estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió visitarte- se excusó moviendo las manos desinteresadamente aun avanzando dentro de la doceava casa haciendo que el sueco rodara los ojos- a propósito- se llevó una mano a la barbilla deteniendo su paso y mirándolo con malicia- ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos esta noche?

-¿Otra ves?- el de cabellos celestes se cruzó de brazos y lo miró divertido- la última vez casi nos corren a patadas de ese bar por ser menores de edad.

-Eso no idiota- se acercó un par de pasos más a su compañero- vamos a buscar mujeres- pronunció pícaramente en voz baja.

Afrodita se quedó estático sin dejar de clavarle su pasmada mirada celeste.

-No- fue lo único que dijo con gran indignación llevando sus brazos a los costados y dándole la espalda al caballero de Cáncer.

-¡Por favor Afrodita!- exclamó fastidiado el de cabellos azules- no me salgas ahora con que eres un santito. Estoy casi seguro que en esos seis años de entrenamiento no te tiraste a una que otra jovencita- añadió con cierto morbo.

-Mira Máscara Mortal- encaró a su amigo respirando profundamente- no niego que si llegué a besar a una que otra estando en Groenlandia, pero nunca llegué a más.

-Que aburrido- espetó con un semblante que reflejaba aburrimiento- de seguro ni eres hombre, será mejor que me vaya antes de que quieras besarme.

El sueco sintió como su sangre hervía de cólera por las palabras del caballero, si bien, sabía que era muy pesado al hacer un comentario, la mayoría de las veces llegaba a pasarse de la raya. Y esa era una de esas veces.

Encendió su cosmos y de su mano apareció una rosa tan negra como la noche, de una belleza rara pero tan mortal como el resto de sus rosas con el gran poder de destruir lo que tocara.

-¡ROSA PIRAÑA!- la lanzó hacia su compañero y de esa rosa empezaron a formarse cada vez más atacando al joven italiano.

Salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás cayendo de cara y con su armadura dorada completamente destruida. No pudo evitar en liberar quejidos de dolor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó con un dejo de dolor levantándose con dificultad.

-Escucha- habló el de cabellos celestes en un tono firme aun sin moverse de su lugar y taladrando a su compañero con la mirada- para que dejes de pensar en quien sabe que estupideces- titubeó un poco antes de soltar lo que tenía que decir- hay alguien- el de cabellos azules lo miró incrédulo- y es mujer. Y por cierto- entrecerró sus ojos- deberías llevarle tu armadura a Mu para que te la restaure- dijo con tono sarcástico apuntando a los trozos de oro que estaban regados por todo el suelo.

-Un momento…- el cangrejo se puso de pie recordando quien era esa persona a la que se refería Afrodita- no me digas que nunca olvidaste a esa niñita, de seguro ya ni se acuerda de ti o quizás ya no vive en Rodorio.

-Por eso la buscaré- dijo decidido.

-¿Y qué le dirás? "hola soy Afrodita, el niño que te desea desde los nueve años"- imitaba burlonamente la voz de su compañero ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de él- "Soy un caballero de oro, lanzo florecitas y mi sangre está envenenada"- hizo énfasis en la última palabra.- idiota.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el veneno en mi sangre?

-Pues que la vas a envenenar- le respondió fastidiado dándose una pequeña palmada en la frente dándole a entender al caballero de Piscis que estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Escúchame bien- se acercaba peligrosamente al italiano- se todo sobre mi veneno; cómo usarlo como arma, como ser cuidadoso, como no envenenar a alguien. Ni deberías de hablar de eso que no tienes ni la menor idea de mi condición- espetó con furia apretando los dientes.

-¿Y tienes idea de cómo reaccionará ella si le dices eso? ¿Cómo sabrías si esa niñita…?

-Azucena- interrumpió el sueco.

-¿Con que así se llama?- dijo sarcásticamente- ella es una azucena y tu una rosa que terminará siendo lastimada por tus espinas.

Afrodita no articuló ni una palabra y miraba como su compañero recogía lo que solía ser su armadura para luego abandonar su templo.

-¡ _Förbannelse!-_ gritó iracundo llevando violentamente ambas manos a su cabeza sujetando sus cabellos. Agachó la cabeza, cerró con fuerza los ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos en medio de la enorme sala de su templo- _Si tan solo Aioros estuviera aquí para escucharme o Saga para pedirle algún consejo…-_ pensó tristemente.

El ocaso ya se estaba asomando, la brisa era agradable y acariciaba las rosas del jardín de Piscis, sólo que esta vez en lugar de verse elegantes y orgullosas haciéndose saber que su belleza era mortal, parecía que los tallos apenas y podían sostener las enormes bolas de pétalos carmesí dando la sensación como si se estuvieran marchitando aunque en realidad no era así. Estaban conectadas con el caballero y podían percibir sus emociones.

Afrodita se encontraba sumergido hasta la nariz en la enorme tina de su elegante baño. Todo era de mármol y cada mueble se veía elegante y refinado. Tenía sus orbes cerrados y meditaba en absolutamente todo pero las ganas de volver a encontrarse con aquella niña, que en ese momento ya debía ser toda una jovencita, eran muchísimas. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se sentía incompleto.

En eso, una idea cruzó por su cabeza animándolo de inmediato y las rosas de su jardín hicieron lo mismo. Sería arriesgado pero valía la pena.

Dos horas más tarde ya que el sol se había ido y la luna llena ocupaba su lugar, se cubrió con una capa negra envolviendo completamente su cuerpo dejando un poco al descubierto su rostro.

Comenzó a descender por uno de los pocos caminos que la mayoría conocían para así pasar desapercibido y llegar al pueblo. Una hora duró su difícil travesía hasta que logró salir del santuario.

Se descubrió la cabeza dejando libres sus cabellos celestes meciéndose con cada paso que daba. Caminaba bajo la luz de los faroles que iluminaban las calles habitadas de gente. No se sentía del todo incómodo ya que nadie lo reconocería puesto que no había salido del santuario. Estaba completamente prohibido a menos que fuera alguna emergencia.

-Azucena… me pregunto si podré reconocerte…- musitó mirando cuidadosamente a todos lados esperanzado por encontrarla.

Pasó otro buen rato caminando y observando lentamente pero sus esperanzas se habían ido como el rocío de sus rosas. Suspiró pesado, se quitó la capa negra y tomó asiento en una banca de madera que estaba situada en un mirador revelando una espectacular vista al mar siendo reflejado por la nívea luz de la luna. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Se escuchaban las suaves olas golpeando las rocas que se encontraban varios metros más abajo y la brisa nocturna acariciaba delicadamente su bello rostro y jugaba con sus aun no tan largos cabellos.

-¿Afrodita?- pronunció una voz cantarina provocando que el caballero abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y alzara su vista celeste por arriba de su hombro. Al descubrir la silueta se puso de pie de un salto y dejó la capa que tenía en las manos en la banca.

-¿Azucena?- titubeó un poco- ¿eres tú?

Estaba frente a ella. Era notablemente más baja que él. Esos ojos marrones seguían emitiendo ese mismo brillo como la primera vez que la miró cuando eran niños, su cabellera azabache le llegaba justo a su delgada cintura, siendo acentuada por un vestido rosa pastel que resaltaba su piel besada por el sol; la falda de su vestido apenas llega por debajo de sus rodillas. Su cuerpo era de complexión delgada no muy provocador pero eso no le quitaba lo linda.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo la joven conteniendo las lágrimas de la emoción- cambiaste mucho, eres más bello- sus mejillas se sonrosaron al darse cuenta que lo había dicho de nuevo.

-Tú también cambiaste mucho, eres más hermosa- confesó el joven santo sin sentir pena alguna ante lo que era verdad.

Azucena no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia donde estaba parado Afrodita abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura. El de la doceava casa sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de ella. Al principio recordó las palabras de Máscara Mortal diciéndole que la lastimaría con su veneno, pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que otra cosa, la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y hundió su rostro entre los cabellos azabache cerrando sus orbes y deseando que no fuera sólo un sueño. Después de todo, Afrodita sabía perfectamente como tener cuidado con su veneno ¿o no?

Tomaron asiento en la banca, el sueco pasó un brazo por arriba de los hombros de Azucena atrayéndola a su cuerpo y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro ambos mirando el mar siendo reflejado por la luna.

-¿Por qué tu ropa se ve rasgada?- preguntó curiosa la de ojos marrones.

-Bueno…- sabía que fue un gran error usar su ropa de entrenamiento para salir a buscarla, no pretendía decirle que era un caballero dorado, no por el momento.- practico defensa personal con unos amigos y pues quise dar una vuelta por Rodorio y así vine- intentó sonar convincente.

-¿Y para qué la capa?

-No quería me vieran con estos harapos, no dejaría que se burlaran de mí.

-¿Qué no es más fácil que se rían de ti si usas eso?- cuestionó divertida aun sin dejar de mirar el mar- parece como si quisieras esconderte por haber matado a alguien- bromeó.

El de cabellos celestes no pudo evitar reír por la gran imaginación de la fémina.

-A todo esto- volvió a hablar Azucena- ¿Dónde estuviste durante estos seis años?- giró su cabeza en dirección a Afrodita.

-Estaba de viaje- contestó, sintiendo la mirada marrón observándolo.

-¿En dónde?- indagó curiosa.

-En Groenlandia- respondió encarándola y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- y ya no más preguntas- fingió molestia y cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-Lo… siento…- lo miró sintiéndose culpable por haberlo hecho sentir incómodo.

-Es broma- sonrió divertido.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó fingiendo enfado y dándole un pequeño golpe al fuerte pecho del sueco.

Y así pasaron un par de horas hablando de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas. Piscis aún la tenía por los hombros y ella seguía recargada en él.

Afrodita amaba escuchar la risa cantarina de Azucena cuando la hacía reír y ella simplemente no quería separarse de él. Su compañía era lo que le hacía falta en todo ese tiempo.

-Ya tengo que regresar- anunció el caballero poniéndose de pie y tomando su capa.

-¿Tan pronto?- habló la de cabellos azabaches con un notorio tono triste, poniéndose igualmente de pie.

-Mis compañeros me matarán si no regreso- explicó con un dejo de preocupación. Y en parte tenía razón, aunque sus compañeros no lo matarían, el Patriarca si podría hacerlo seguramente acusándolo de desertor.

-¿Volveré a verte?- sus orbes chocolate anhelaban que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

Afrodita clavó su mirada en la de la joven, era una mirada completamente diferente que expresaba deseo, ganas de quedarse con ella y protegerla… amor...

Azucena sintió su corazón latir a la velocidad de la luz y se le dificultaba respirar cada vez que ese hermoso rostro se acercaba más y más al de ella. Sintió como un par de manos tomaron su cintura atrayéndola delicadamente a ese varonil cuerpo y sin poderlo creer, sus labios ya se encontraban unidos con los de Afrodita. Tímidamente pasó sus delgados brazos envolviendo el cuello del santo y cerrando los ojos para sentir más profundamente esa caricia.

En eso, a la joven se le ocurrió morder suavemente el labio inferior de Afrodita. El sueco se alarmó y deshizo con brusquedad el beso haciendo que esos ojos marrones lo miraran con confusión.

-Soy muy sensible de los labios- se excusó el joven caballero dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro aun estando ambos abrazados.

-Discúlpame Afrodita- se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes- subió su mano derecha colocándola en una de las mejillas de la fémina- no lo hiciste fuerte, no hubo sangre. Así que no pasa nada- dijo divertido regalándole un beso casto en los labios- te veo mañana a la misma hora en que me encontraste- le susurró en el oído como si estuviera planeando una travesura.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió la joven sin caber en su felicidad.

Afrodita se envolvió en su capa y se fue de ahí.

Y así comenzó la rutina: el caballero de Piscis salía a hurtadillas de su templo atravesando los caminos secretos del santuario bien envuelto en su capa negra. La pareja se miraba en ese mismo lugar intercambiando anécdotas, mirando juntos el paisaje nocturno y sobre todo compartiendo infinidades de besos; algunos eran castos, otros llenos de ternura y unos más cargados de pasión.

Ambos se deseaban entregarse en cuerpo y alma y sabían muy bien que querían lo mismo, pero el caballero no se sentía seguro. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño por culpa del veneno que corría por sus venas, así que tenía que pensar en algo.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban comenzando a preguntarse porque de un tiempo a la fecha su comportamiento era extraño, lo miraban sonriente pero nunca les decía nada y no se molestaban en preguntarle porque sabían bien que ni una palabra saldría de su boca. Pero claramente se percataban que algo le ocurría con sus sentimientos, ya que las rosas de su jardín se miraban más bellas que nunca y una deliciosa pero mortal fragancia emanaban constantemente. Nadie sabía exactamente que le sucedía, pero Máscara Mortal sí, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen y no meterse en lo que no le importaba, no quería que su preciada armadura terminara hecha añicos de nuevo.

-Hola Camus- saludó cortésmente el caballero de los peces gemelos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- un muy joven caballero de Acuario contestó de igual forma que Afrodita.

-Quisiera buscar un libro de tu biblioteca,

-Dime que libro buscas y yo te lo traigo.

-Me gustaría buscarlo por mi cuenta- insistió el de cabellos celestes.

Camus enarcó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, al fondo por ese pasillo está la biblioteca- señaló el francés.

El sueco le agradeció y siguió las instrucciones de su compañero de armas. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se topó con un par de puertas de cristal que hasta parecían estar hechas de hielo. Entró a la habitación y sus ojos celestes se deleitaron por los enormes estantes repletos de libros. Definitivamente tendría mucho que buscar.

Pasó media hora y el caballero no encontraba lo que buscaba entre los libros que trataban sobre venenos y al ser libros muy gruesos con demasiada información de le hacía muy cansado.

-Se bien lo que estás buscando- soltó el caballero de Acuario sorprendiendo al de Piscis.

-¿Cómo es que…?- no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpido.

\- Se por lo que estás pasando, he estado analizando los cambios en tu jardín estos días y estoy seguro que estás enamorado- explicó con su típico semblante frio haciendo que un par de ojos celestes se abrieran desmesuradamente por lo inteligente que resultó ser ese chiquillo de trece años- no termines dentro de ella y así no habrá peligro- habló como si se tratara de un tema cotidiano y se retiró dejando a un Afrodita completamente anonadado.

Esa noche cuando el caballero volvió a escaparse, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas por lo que iba a hacer. Las palabras del joven santo de Cáncer le taladraban los pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

-¡Afrodita!- saludó Azucena muy emocionada recibiéndolo con un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo está mi bella flor?- aquel saludo hizo que la joven se sonrojara. Llevó la mano derecha detrás de su espalda y conjuró una rosa no venenosa y se la obsequió. Ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa pensando que Afrodita era algún tipo de mago o algo parecido. Aun no le contaba su labor como caballero.

Hablaron por un rato, de vez en cuando compartían besos y se abrazaban mientras eran bañados por la luz de la luna. Todo era perfecto, eso parecía.

-Te deseo Azucena- le susurró al oído haciendo evidente que se estaba muriendo por tenerla.- ¿tú me deseas?

-Como no te imaginas- le respondió envuelta entre los brazos de Piscis.

Comenzaron a besarse despacio y poco a poco iba subiendo la intensidad de la caricia dándose a entender que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos ser uno solo.

-Afrodita…- llamó la joven deteniendo el beso.

-Dime…- habló jadeante y apegando ese delgado cuerpo al suyo.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Y qué es?- frunció levemente el ceño, curioso.

-¿Por qué siempre hueles a rosas?

Esa pregunta le causó escalofríos al caballero y su semblante se ensombreció. Caminó hacia la banca tomando asiento invitando a Azucena para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de decirte- comenzó a pensar seriamente en cómo decirle lo que era en realidad.

La joven de cabellos azabache lo miró preocupada pensando en que seguramente era algo malo por la forma en que el joven se había puesto.

-Soy un caballero de Athena- dijo de una sola vez.

-¿Caba…llero…?- se quedó perpleja.

-Sí Azucena- tomó la mano de ella y acariciaba el dorso con su índice- si estuve ausente estos seis años era porque estaba entrenando en Groenlandia para ser caballero. Soy Afrodita de Piscis.

La joven retiró bruscamente su mano y se levantó horrorizada dando varios pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar con terror a ese jovencito que minutos antes se entregaría a él. Azucena no era tan ignorante, sabía bien las historias de los caballeros de Piscis y su terrible condición. Un escalofríos la recorrió y la rosa que le había regalado hace rato, la dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Azucena?- Afrodita se levantó mirándola con extrañeza pero entre más se acercaba, ella seguía retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se encontró con el barandal de metal del mirador.

-¡No te acerques!- vociferó con horror- ¡¿Crees que no se de las condiciones que han pasado los Piscis?!

-¿A caso… sabes… de…?- se le dificultaba hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Tienes veneno en la sangre! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Por eso interrumpiste nuestro primer beso cuando te mordí!

-Sí- admitió.- ¡pero he sido muy cuidadoso! No sería capaz de lastimarte, por eso me informé…- fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR!- esos orbes chocolate derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

-Sé que debí de habértelo dicho desde un principio, pero temí que te pusieras así- intentó explicarle con dificultad por culpa del nudo en la garganta que se había formado.

-Me querías matar…- murmuró, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¡Eso nunca!- se exaltó- intento decirte que investigué bien para no lastimarte con mi veneno… soy capaz de buscar una cura para revertir este mal que empapó mi sangre y así estar juntos sin que me temas…- avanzó nuevamente hacia ella pero esta habló aterrorizada nuevamente.

-¡LARGO! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Azucena salió corriendo hecha un rio y el sueco se quedó parado intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado. Su corazón estaba deshecho y por primera vez en su vida, maldijo su destino, sus poderes, su veneno…

Las rosas de su jardín comenzaron a perder nuevamente ese brillo y parecía como si fueran a marchitarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el cangrejo que se encontraba ahí cerca cruzado de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa perversa esperando ansiosamente por la llegada de su compañero y decirle un merecido "te lo dije".

Afrodita caminaba de nuevo al santuario envuelto por su capa, aunque para esas alturas ya no le importaba ser descubierto. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas y apretaba los dientes por la impotencia. Se detuvo cerca del coliseo donde se encontraba rodeado por grandes piedras. Encendió su cosmos lo más que pudo invadido por la ira y la tristeza, y de un puñetazo, hizo añicos una de las rocas.

- _Las rosas y azucenas no pueden estar juntas. Las rosas lastiman a las azucenas con sus espinas-_ pensó afligido cayendo de rodillas al suelo, hipando y, finalmente, liberando un grito de dolor sin importarle quien lo escuchara. No tomaría a nadie enserio después de eso.

Estaba sólo, sin nadie que lo aconsejara.

Ya no volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

* * *

 ** _Förbannelse:_ _Maldición_**

 **Como había explicado arriba, esta cosa surgió de la pequeña confesión que le hizo a Mu, de veras que parece que lo único que hago es hacer sufrir al pobre pez ;c.**

 **Se me ocurrió poner que era cercano a Aioros y Saga, el centauro se me hacía perfecto para que lo cuidara y hablara con él y Saga que lo aconsejara (ya ven que el sexy geminiano antes de que se volviera malvado era tan bueno que todos lo amaban) y pues como eran los mayores de entre los doce, pues dije "¿y por qué no?"**

 **Afro y DM los puse como que aun no se llevaban del todo bien en un principio, más bien porque el cangrejito se le hacía algo estúpido el amor y esas cosas (si tan solo supiera que más adelante cierta asgardiana de ojos verdes lo hechizaría xD...).**

 **No es que las rosas y las azucenas no puedan estar juntas, sólo se me ocurrió en la ocasión xD.**

 **Bueno, eso explicaría el porque Afrodita a veces siente algo (aunque no lo admita) de envidia por su mejor amigo, también quiere amar de verdad aunque no dudo que no se le haya presentado una buena oportunidad, solo que es un tanto quisquilloso al elegir.**

 **Si se preguntan como es que Camus supo eso, es porque ya se leyó toda la biblioteca. ¿Y que si por qué lo puse de 13 años? se supone que al recibir su armadura tenía como 7 años, así que solo sumé los seis años que pasaron y tadá xD.**

 **Espero que no me haya quedado raro (aunque nada de lo que escribo es normal xD)**

 **¿Qué si cuando actualizaré "Más fácil llegar al sol"? Dejen hago otro one shot que anda por mi cabeza y ya continúo con el otro. También ya comenzaré a tardar mucho más en actualizar porque ya entraré de nuevo a clases en unas horas y comenzaré a trabajar también causando que todo eso me tenga ocupada toooooodo el bendito día ;c.**

 **Eso sería todo. Nos leemos :D**


End file.
